Talk:Harvestable Cereals
5 Leaf Clovers SO what happened to the 5 leaf clover locations? or is it to spread to thin to put down? : You cannot harvest 5-leaf clovers. You want Flowers & Plants. - Dashiva 15:52, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Compliment Wow, *this* is impressive work - kudos. --GrauGeist 16:44, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Rice Rice no longer appears to be available outside Water Pandala. Perhaps this needs to be verified and the wiki altered to reflect the new situation? --Tatsujin-d 21:04, 1 December 2006 (UTC) : Can you point out whats the specific information as the table is hard to know unless you know. Also since rice was added it has been always in water pandala the only place to obtain it. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:33, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Unusable after 2.0 I have found most of the locations after Dofus 2.0 have changed, so the chart is unusable until it's fixed (talk) 00:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, help us update it then! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::In my frustration over a lack of barley source, ran around bonta fields mapping this stuff out. Here's a super-rough sketch of the place in 2.0 right now. Bonta Fields y\x -32 -31 -30 -29 -28 -27 -26 -25 -24 -23 -22 -45 x x o x o x x x x x x -44 x x OO O Eoo e x M M x x -43 R r x x x WE We Me RM M x -42 R B x W W x x WE W W x -41 O O x R W W x x W R R -40 x Wo We R WW ew E W H x x -39 x Hw MRe We x x He E x x x -38 x x e EE x x x x x x x -37 X x F f F x R x x x x -36 X X F FF FF x F x x x x ::R = Rye, W = Wheat, B = Barley, O = Oats, H = Hop, M = Malt, E = Hemp, F = Flax ::Lowercase means small amounts, double means tons of it. x means no cereal there. May get around to a cleaned up version later when I actually have real spare time. Aetnaria (talk) 04:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ....You do realize, that I have already included a map of the Cania Fields, on the article page, right? If you already did, I'd really rather you didn't just copy it and say you did it. --Looful (talk) 11:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : No actually, I didn't - this is the first time I've seen that article. If I had seen it, I'd have gone straight to the barley and skipped wandering the fields. And I'm not sure what you mean about copying and claiming credit. But do consider replacing the details posted on the official page with your information directly, rather than sticking in a link above still-incorrect information (it's much harder to overlook that way). Aetnaria (talk) 19:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::/takes off his rage face Okay then. And I would do that, but I'm really no good with tables.--Looful (talk) 08:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I am currently working on updating the Cania Plains table, and I plan on updating it in a few hours using your information provided, Looful. --Aomidori (talk) 02:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hooray, I'm helping! :D --Looful (talk) 07:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Update: Cania table finished! Thanks everyone who helped out. :) If anyone can update the amounts of grains and such, that would be awesome! It's personally hard for me to count exact amounts of grain spots. --Aomidori (talk) 02:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Edit for the -41 where the Farmhouse is |- !-41 | ? || ? || || ? || ? || ? || || || ? || ? || ? || !-41 |- There should be a well image at the Farmers' Workshop. I don't want to mess up the code but the Image:Drinking Water.png should be in the same cell as the farmer's workshop. Page Move Would it make sense to move this page to the name Harvestable Grains or Harvestable Cereals? I can see newbies getting this page confused with Flowers & Plants. --Aomidori (talk) 06:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for the suggection. :) Galrauch (talk) 22:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Frigost Map UPDATE! Hey, I just updated the Frigost map. It's more accurate, although it is larger now. :) LottaBootes 22:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)